


Perhaps

by loves_books



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: This hadn’t been the way James had expected his evening to go, not for even a second, but he wasn’t complaining. Far from it.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written at least a year ago, I found this saved on my computer as 'Moody Hathaway', and couldn't quite bring myself to delete it. Please note the rating.

It had been a long, long time since James found himself with a bigger, stronger, more dominant partner.

He was usually the tallest in any given room by a long distance, though of course all that had changed since their new Chief Super arrived in Oxford, and as Joe crowded James back against the cool, damp wall of the alley, James was suddenly very aware that the other man had a good inch or two on him.

He felt smaller, and more delicate, and to his surprise it wasn’t a feeling he disliked at all.

Joe’s lips were hot and dry, his kisses demanding and heavy, and James tried his hardest to give as good as he got. It was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome, and it had been a long, long time since he’d been kissed, let alone done anything more than kissing.

The alley was dark and almost silent, and James willingly let Joe push him further back, his back now flat against the wall and Joe’s broad shoulders and hips keeping him pinned in place. It was overwhelming in the best possible way, but then suddenly those lips were gone as Joe leaned back and away, gasping softly for air.

Far too dark to see Joe’s face, but the slightly damp fingertips pressed to James’s lips spoke of a demand for silence, and in the very next moment James could make out the sounds of chatter and laughter as the rest of their group passed by the entrance to the alley where the two of them stood. He and Joe waited there together in the shadows, both breathing hard, as the laughter faded away into the night.

This hadn’t been the way James had expected his evening to go, not for even a second, but he wasn’t complaining. Far from it.

They’d had one hell of an afternoon, culminating in a high speed car chase – or as high speed as it could get through the crowded roads of Oxford city centre – and a more literal chase on foot across Christ Church meadows. James had rugby-tackled the suspect as Joe had pulled off a pretty impressive wrestling dive to assist him, and the adrenaline was almost certainly still pounding through their veins even now, hours afterwards.

They both had grass stains on their suits. Neither of them cared. Joe Moody certainly did like getting his hands dirty; Jean Innocent would never have done anything so undignified.

They’d been heading for the pub with the rest of the team, their equally long legs soon getting them far ahead of the assorted gaggle of DCs and DSs, and then Joe had suddenly grabbed James by the arm, swinging him sideways into the darkness, and his lips, his arms – 

“Sorry,” Joe suddenly breathed, breaking into James’s slightly dazed thoughts. “I didn’t plan – That’s not how I meant – Sorry, James, I truly am.”

A thousand thoughts rushed through James’s brain. One the one hand, this was the time to say no, to step back and away, no hard feelings. On the other hand…

There had been an odd tension between them since the first day Just-call-me-Joe arrived in Oxford. Joe’s overly-friendly approach had rubbed James up the wrong way, and they’d clashed time and again, but there was a fine line between love and hate; perhaps this had been inevitable from the very beginning.

Joe was brilliant, in a different way from James. He was brave. And funny. And he was sexy as hell when he took charge.

James made his mind up in less than a second. “Don’t be sorry.” Before Joe could move away entirely, James stretched up the inch or two he needed to claim Joe’s lips once again in a brief yet heated kiss. “I’m certainly not.”

Joe’s big hands came up to rest on James’s narrow hips, squeezing suggestively in a way that made James suddenly weak at the knees as his trousers started to grow a bit tight. “Do you still want to get that pint?” Joe asked, his voice little more than a deep growl, though there was also a faint hint of nerves there. It was a touch of self-doubt that didn’t simply suit the man at all. 

James was incredibly glad the wall was still at his back, propping him up as his mind raced ahead.

Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. Perhaps it really was all just adrenaline. Perhaps they’d both regret this in the morning, or the next time they were face to face either side of Joe’s desk.

Perhaps life was just too damn short. 

He’d missed his chance with Robbie. Perhaps this would be his one and only chance with Joe.

Sod it, James decided abruptly, and he lifted his hands to Joe’s wide shoulders, tugging him closer. “Perhaps… afterwards?” he whispered against Joe’s waiting lips, and then they were kissing again, Joe’s full weight coming to rest gloriously against James’s smaller body once again, a welcome wall in front of him mirroring the wall at his back.

A thick, strong thigh pushed between James’s legs, and he gave in to desire to grind down against it as they kissed hungrily, more than aware of Joe’s matching erection pressing into him in return. The heat felt as if it were burning through his thin suit trousers, hard and hot.

Joe’s kisses were growing ever more demanding, the rasp of their matching evening stubble barely audible over their twin grunts and gasps as they started to rub against each other in earnest – there was only one direction they were moving in, and they were both on exactly the same page, but neither of them were students or even particularly young men, sadly.

“Not here,” James managed to gasp between kisses, and Joe nodded, stepping back with obvious reluctance. James shivered slightly, his thin body oddly cold without Joe’s weight against him.

“My place?” Joe took a couple of shaky, awkward steps back the way they’d come, but James shook his head, reaching out to snag Joe’s hand, pulling him deeper into the alleyway instead.

Neither of them spoke another word as James led them through Oxford’s maze of alleys and backroads, hand in hand. Joe hadn’t been there long enough to know all the shortcuts yet, though James knew he was a quick learner, and the heat seemed to grow between them as they walked. The pace increased rapidly, Joe matching James stride for stride, until they were practically running as they finally reached James’s street.

When the front door was finally closed behind them, they stood face to face, inches apart and both still breathing hard. James licked his lips a little nervously, relishing the way Joe’s hooded gaze watched him avidly, the other man’s dark eyes blown wide with arousal.

In the end, Joe was the one who broke the silence. “Are you sure?” he asked softly, quirking one eyebrow upwards, and James could only nod.

Then Joe was on him once again, both hands threading into James’s hair as he hauled him closer, their lips and tongues and teeth clashing as they picked up immediately where they’d left off in the alleyway. James gladly let the taller man take the lead, allowing himself to be crowded backwards until he felt the backs of his knees meet the edge of his sofa.

Oh, but there was an idea, and suddenly James knew exactly what he wanted. He doubted Joe would complain.

It took a surprising amount of effort to spin them both around, Joe’s superior strength evident in the bulk of his muscles, but finally James managed to push Joe down to sit on the sofa cushions, their lips parting with a wet slurping sound as James dropped to his knees between Joe’s parted thighs.

“Oh, yes,” Joe growled, his hands finding their way into James’s hair once again as James quickly undid Joe’s belt and trousers, obediently lifting his hips just enough to let James tug his trousers and briefs down to mid-thigh.

James allowed himself a few seconds to just look, drinking in the glorious sight of his unexpected prize for the night – Joe’s cock was everything he could have hoped for, thick, long, and already swollen with arousal as it sprang free to slap up against Joe’s toned stomach. James’s own cock was rock hard in his boxers, aching for the slightest touch, but he couldn’t spare a hand to loosen his own flies just yet, not with such a beauty in front of him.

“What are you waiting for?” Joe huffed impatiently in an almost-laugh, his fingers tightening almost imperceptibly in James’s hair, the hint of pleasure-pain shooting straight to James’s groin. “A written invitation? A direct order?”

James hadn’t been with many men in his life, nor many women for that matter, but he knew himself well enough to know he was most attracted to strength and confidence. And so with no shame he ducked his head immediately, opening his mouth and jaw as wide as he could to take as much of Joe’s length as deep as possible, almost choking when he felt the thick head nudging the back of his throat. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Joe sounded strained, perhaps already close to the edge, yet he loosened his grip on James’s hair and started to pet him instead. “God, that’s so good…”

They were both so worked up that there was no way this would last long, and James set his tongue to work, relishing the heavy weight and the strain on his jaw as he suckled hard and fast on Joe’s cock. It had been a while since he’d done this, but it was a skill never forgotten once learned: too big for him to swallow the whole length, and so instead he used his hands to encircle the last few inches, squeezing and stroking, hefting Joe’s balls and rolling them deftly, and he knew Joe was close when the hands on his head tightened once again.

Rather than pulling off, James instead took in as much as he could, pressing his tongue flat to massage the throbbing vein on the underside of Joe’s cock, and almost immediately he was rewarded with a bitter rush of hot fluid as Joe shouted his release loudly.

He swallowed as much as he could, nearly choking himself again in the process, until finally he was forced to lift his head for a much needed gasp of oxygen, the very last drops of Joe’s release smearing across his lips and chin as he pulled away. Panting, he sat back on his heels and opened his eyes to see Joe collapsed back on the sofa, looking utterly wrecked and very, very satisfied.

Joe flapped one hand in a gesture that James decided to interpret as ‘come here’, and he managed to scramble upwards to flop on the sofa close by Joe’s side, hip to hip, letting his head drop sideways onto Joe’s strong shoulder.

Instantly, Joe turned towards James and kissed him again, a softer, gentler kiss than before, before reached for James’s belt and starting to open James’s trousers with obviously shaking fingers. But James stopped those questing hands with his own, shaking his head to Joe’s questioning glance.

“I, uh, might have already…” Feeling a fierce blush heating his cheeks, James pressed one of Joe’s palms flat to his groin, allowing him to feel the damp stickiness through the layers of cloth there. “Haven’t done that since I was a teenager.” 

Rather than laughing or teasing, Joe made a small noise of longing deep in his chest. “Wish I’d been watching closer,” he whispered, pecking another tiny kiss to James’s lips. “I bet that was something incredible to see.” Another kiss, and another, and yet another, then – “Next time, I won’t look away from your face for even a second.”

Next time. Those two simple words released a knot of tension James hadn’t realised he was carrying, and he smiled into the next kiss, sliding one hand up to caress Joe’s smooth, bare skull before offering, “Next time, you can have whatever you want.”

With a low groan, Joe dropped his head to James’s chest, cheek pressed just over James’s racing heart. “I’ll definitely be taking you up on that, but for now, any chance you still want that pint?” he asked eventually, startling a laugh from James.

“There’s a bottle of white wine in my fridge,” he offered after a moment’s thought, and Joe nodded before sitting up, a slightly dopey grin on his face.

“That works nicely for me.”

Then, James thought as he started to climb shakily to his feet, perhaps they could get to work on that ‘next time’. He needed to take off his sticky trousers and boxers, sooner rather than later, and there seemed little point getting dressed again at this time of night.

And as Joe’s hand smoothed very deliberately over James’s backside as he stood, James grinned at the realisation that they were still on the exact same page.


End file.
